Currently, for an integrated circuit, a desired delay is generally set by writing a fixed fuse code into the integrated circuit. However, bits for the fuse code are limited. For example, a seven-bit fuse code can provide 128 delay time lengths at most. Considering various user demands, it has become a problem to be urgently solved for an integrated circuit to provide an increased number of optional delay time lengths.